


Something Stupid

by MrsAlot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Karaoke, Sillyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAlot/pseuds/MrsAlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swerve has a Karaoke night... Tailgate wants to sing, Cyclonus is not so keen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> A Tumblr prompts, 
> 
> the asker was very specific in getting the Frank Sinatra song, it made me giggle to write this.
> 
> i believe this is the first time writing these two

“Oh, come on Cyclonus! Please!” The minibot begged.  
“Tailgate, no.”   
“But, you’d be so good at it!”   
“Tailgate…” The big purple mech sighed into his drink.  
“You have a beautiful voice! Better then everyone else who’s gotten up there!”  
“I am not taking part in this… this Human nonsense…” He muttered gruffly, waving at Skids who was singing a oddly suggestive song called ‘Scream if you wanna go faster.’.

“But aren’t you always telling that warriors should sing loud and often?” The small mech countered, the old warrior shifted in his seat.  
“Yes but-”  
“Are you scared you won’t be able to do it? Are you embarrassed about sing in front of everyone?” Cyclonus’s red eye’s slid over to the minibot before the rest of his head followed.  
“No. I am not embarrassed. I am proud of my voice.” He stated.  
“So come up and sing with me!” The minibot chirped happily, his visor shining brightly. Cyclonus sighed. The little mech had been nagging him all evening, he knew he wasn’t going to get any peace till he did what was asked of him.  
“Fine… as you wish.”

“Yes! Oh thank you Cyclonus! I have the perfect song too! By a Human called Frank Sinatra! It’s perfect for you.” The big mech was convinced that any human song would be far from perfect.  
“What’s is it called?” He asked taking a hefty swig of his drink.  
“Something Stupid.” Tailgate cried happily. It caused Cyclonus to snort.  
“Strangely fitting for these proceedings.” The mech muttered. When the next two mechs had finished their drunken caterwauling, it was their turn. Tailgate scampered up, a happy bounce in his step. The lyrics were downloaded straight into the warriors processor, as the music started he skimmed the words… his engines stalled… his tanks falling as he realised just what he was about to sing with Tailgate. He was never going to live this down…

**Author's Note:**

> FYI 'Scream if you wanna go faster' Is by Geri Halliwell (Aka Ginger spice) I always though it would be kinda suggestive to Cybertronians, and the though of Skids singing it i found amusing.


End file.
